


Adrenalin

by chylde0flyght



Series: Sensible Sensations [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylde0flyght/pseuds/chylde0flyght
Summary: a·dren·al·ine/əˈdren(ə)lən/nounnoun: adrenalin; noun: adrenaline; noun: Adrenalina hormone secreted by the adrenal glands, especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion.





	Adrenalin

One thousand antelope leap through my veins, racing my blood around my circulatory tract, trying to beat it to the checkered flag that decorates my heart. I hear their cloven hooves as clearly as if they were pounding the earth around me, widening my eyes and quickening my breath, driving my instinct to react to my surroundings. Fight or flight runs through me, tearing my in half. I choose...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that this isn't an emotion. Adrenalin is epinephrine, which is a hormone produced by the adrenal glands, like it says in the definition. It may not be an emotion, but "Stress" or "Anticipation" just didn't feel quite right for this. :)


End file.
